Takuma Ichijo One Shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is a group of Ichijo one shots. Each chapter is a different one shot.
1. Books Are The Best Way To Learn

**Books Are The Best Way To Learn**

* * *

**This one shot is really on Quizilla. I made it since someone asked me to.**

* * *

**Your name is Sunny. You are a human yet you are in the Night Class and Moon Dorms. You are also a perfect and you have a crush on Ichijo.**

**

* * *

You are in the library, skipping and skipping class. You were a human in the Night Class and a prefect. So whenever you aren't patrolling, you were so post to be in class, although you were skipping both. As you walk, scanning the books, you right out walk into someone. You quickly look forward to see who you walked into. "Oh, sorry Ichijo." You say and blush slightly. Ichijo gives you a bright smile and a small chuckle. "That's OK, Sunny, no harm done. since you're not patrolling tonight I see am not the only one skipping classes." He said with his normal cheery voice. You then blush more as he looked away at reached out for a book. "Here you go." He said and handed you the book. You took it and read the title. It was a history book. You then give the vampire a look to why he gave you this kind of book. "I know what you are thinking. I find it better to read about things instead of someone go on and on about it. That way, you don't get bored and you still learn a thing or to." You gave a shrug, thanked him for the book then left to your dorm room to read it.**

**When you get to your room in the Moon Dorms you sat on your bed, crossed legged, and read the book. You didn't like history that much but you still got caught up into reading it, until the vampires came back. You didn't notice until you heard a knock on your slightly open door. You look up for the book and see Ichijo smiling. "Are you enjoying the book, Sunny?" He asked as he stepped into the room. You nod and close the book. "Well it is better listening to a teacher go on and on." You say and he chuckle slightly. "See, I told you." He said, still laughing a little. You roll your eyes. "Don't get all 'I told you so', on me." You saw, kind of kidding around. Ichijo chuckles again and then you yawn. Ichijo smiles warmly at you. "Well seeing that you are tired, I will leave to let you sleep." He said, shutting the door behind him before you could say anything back. You just put the book on the night stand, get under the covers then turn off the lamp before falling asleep.**

**The next day was a Saturday so you didn't have to worry about ether patrol or class. Instead you went back to the library to return the book. As you are returning the book, you see Ichijo at one of the tables reading. You cheek in the book then go over to Ichijo to see what he is reading. Ichijo must of felt you looking at him since he looked up from his book and looked behind him at you. "Why, good evening, Sunny." He said and gave you a bright smile. "Good evening, Ichijo. Is that a good book?" You ask and his smile grows bigger. "Oh, yes I love it, and like I say, books are the best way to learn something." He says then turns back to his book. You look over his shoulder at the book. You then gave the vampire a look. "Uh, Ichijo? That's a manga." You said and he laughs slightly. "Yes, I know. Just because it's not about school things doesn't mean you can't learn a thing or two." He said and you can't help but agree. He then allowed you to join him and you read his book with him. A little later you found he was right. Reading was the best way to learn.**


	2. Fun in the Library

**Fun In The Library**  


* * *

**You name is Nea Jigoku. You are a half vampire, half human. You live in the Sun Dorms but take Night Class. You have a crush on Takuma Ichijo**

**

* * *

You yawn as your Sun Dorm room mate woke you up. You mentally cursed the Headmaster every day for putting you in the Sun Dorm. Although, even if you were half vampire half human, you had prefect control over your blood lust, so the Headmaster found no harm in putting you in the Sun Dorm. The only thing was that you took Night Class, so you should be in the Moon Dorm, right? Well to put it simple Headmaster Cross was kind of twisted. You yawned again and your room mate had her hands on her hips. "Come on, Jigoku, get out of bed. You're going to be late for Night Class." She said then moved the curtains from the window, letting in the last bit of sunlight and "blinding" you. "Nea-Chan (Sounds like knee a ) close the window, you're binding me." You shout and hid under your covers. "Jigoku, did you hear me when I said about you being late for class?" Nea asked you and tried to pull the covers. "I'll get up once you cover up the windows." You shout and you hear a sigh. "Fine." You hear. "There, now come out." You hear her say and you then take the covers off your head. With the windows finally covered, you go to the bathroom and get changed. As you are leaving, your room mate waves and wishes you luck with trying to get past all the screaming fan girls. You were lucky that Nea wasn't a fan girl herself.**

**You finally sit in your set next to Takuma Ichijo. You caught him chuckling and you turn to look at him. "You must have gone through hell to get here." He commented, covering his hand over mouth and started to laugh harder. You snarled a little at him and rolled your eyes. Yes, the girls did give you a hard time. You hair was a mess and your uniform was dirtied. You had just enough time to clean yourself off before more of the vampires came and class started. Class was pretty boring and you weren't the only one that thought so. Half the people in the Night Class weren't paying attention and the other half was only pretending to pay attention. Finally, after what seemed like hours, meaning longer then it really was, class were over and everyone rushed out of the class room, just wanting to get out of there.**

**As you are walking back to the Moon Dorm, Ichijo caught up to you and pulled you to a stop. "Jigoku-San, I want you to help me out in the library." He said sweetly and gave you his kind smile. You blush slightly. "Why would you need my help in the library?" You ask and Ichijo smile grows and his eyes shine. "I want some help and advice to pick out some books. Please?" He asked in a kind of whinny and as he gave you small tugs. You blush then let him tug you back to school and into the library. When you get to the library Ichijo drags you to the manga section. He was the only vampire you knew that loved manga so much and acted more like a human then a vampire as well. He then got you to pick out books and you put the books on a near by table. **

**Finally, after about 20-25 books, and complaining over how bored you are, Ichijo said that was good enough. You sigh heavily then chew on your bottom lip, something you just do sometimes, which was a mistake. Your vampire fangs went through you lip and caused you do bleed, You hated this about your vampire half. You then look over to Ichijo, who's eyes had turned red and he was staring at the blood rolling down you lip. You are about to the blood away yourself before Ichijo pins you to the nearest bookshelf then starts to suck on your bleeding lip. **

**You moan as he starts and grips you wrists as he holds you against the bookshelf. You then moan louder as he slowing brings his blood sucking into a kiss. The kiss gets romantic and goes on until the librarian comes by and breaks you up. The two of you look at each other and chuckle. "Who would have thought that you could have fun in a library." You say then give Ichijo one last kiss goodnight before he went to cheek out his books and you went back to the Sun Dorms, where Nea was still awake and bombed you with questions about Ichijo since she knew you liked him. **


	3. First Dance

**First Dance**

* * *

**Your name is Belial. You are a Human in the Night Class and Moon Dorms. You are a prefect and you have a crush on Takuma Ichijo.**

**

* * *

You laid in your bed with your knees up, thinking about the school dance that was coming up. Both Night and Day classes were aloud to go. You didn't know if you wanted to dance but the Headmaster was making you go just in case something went wrong and one of the vampires attacked a day class students or showed in any other way that they were vampires. It was unlikely since non of the vampires were that stupid, well maybe Aido was. Although it was doubtful he would do anything with Kaname in the room **

**A sudden knock on the door caused you to sit up. "Come in." You call and the door opened to revile Ichijo. "Hello Belia. Are you going to the dance today?" He asked as he carried in a thin box. "I don't really want to, but the Headmaster is making me." You say then get up. "Well I hope you come. As the only human in the Night Class it will really be something. Although the other girls might try to kill you, I won't let them though." He said with a bright smile. You smile back and shrug. "Maybe." You say in a thinking tone. Ichijo smiles softly. "Oh, by the way this is for you." he said and handed you the box. You look at it confused. "What is it?" You ask but he grins. "You'll have to open it." He said then left. "See you later." He said as he went out the door.**

**After five minutes of just staring at the box, you put it on your bed then open it. You covered a gasp with your hand as you saw the multi blue and green dress in front of you. You then pick it put it against you. It was beautiful. You put the dress on your bed and noticed the note at the bottom of the box. You picked it up to read it. 'Save the first dance for me. Ichijo.' There was even a picture of a wink. You lightly smile at the thought and put the dress in your dress for the dance the next night.**

**It was finally the night of the dance and you were in the dress with your hair down up. You met up with Yuki, who was wearing a pink dress with her arm-band, outside talking to Zero and the Headmaster. You decided to say a quick hello before you went into the dance. "Hello Yuki. That's a nice dress." You say and even get Zero's and the Headmaster's attention. Before Yuki can reply, the Headmaster goes all out about how you look and makes you save a dance with him before he ran off. You anime sweat drop and watch him run off. "He's making be dance with him as well. That's a nice dress, Belia. Who gave it to you?" She asked as she looked you over. "Ichijo. What about you?" You ask and she blushes as she answers, Kaname. You then smile. "Shell we?" You then ask and Yuki nods. The two of you, followed by Zero then go into the dance room.**

**"Belia." You hear Ichijo call as soon as you step into the room. You smile and walk over to him, leaving Yuki as she talks to Zero. "You look beautiful Belia." He said as he smiled softly. You thank him then hear music start to play. Ichijo smiled brighter and he bowed and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked and you giggled as you took his hand and he lead you to the dance floor. The two of you then do the Tango. As you dance a few of the other girls glared at you. Soon the dance was over and Ichijo kissed the back off your hand. "Thank-you, Belia. It was an honor to have your first dance." He said as he kissed the back of your hand once more then went to dance with someone else and you went to go dance the promised dance with the Headmaster, no mater how much you didn't want to. **


	4. No One Knows

**No One Knows.**

**

* * *

Your name is Gini. You are a human that lives in the Moon Dorms and takes Night Class. The vampires don't know you know the truth about them and you have a crush on Takuma Ichijo  


* * *

You walked through the library, skipping Night Class. You were human, but the Headmaster put you in the Night Class to test the trust of the vampires. The only thing is, NO ONE, not even the Headmaster, knew that you knew they were vampires. You had finally found a book you wanted to read, then went over to the far table to read it.**

**You end up reading until you feel someone standing behind you. You put down your book and look behind you to see Takuma Ichijo looking down at you. "I though I would fine you here, Gini." He said with a small smile so you know he wasn't upset that you were skipping classes. You blush slightly. "Are classes over?" You asked as Ichijo sat beside you. "Not quiet yet. I left to look for you and I got bored." He said as he then looked down at your book. "Hay, I read that book before. Do you like it so far?" Ichijo asked with a smile on his face. You just smile, nod and keep reading. You were really getting into the book.**

**A couple more hours past and Ichijo looked up from his book he was now reading and looked at the clock. "OH, classes would have ended half a hour ago." He said and you looked put from your book to see that he was right. Now that you saw the time, you let out a loud tired yawn, making the librarian jump, since she was use to the quite, then do the SHHH thing. Ichijo chuckled then lead the two of you out of the library, after putting the books away. "Oh I so tired. I don't know how the rest of you can stay up this late and not get tired." You lied with another yawn. Like I said NO ONE knew you knew the Night Classes secret. Ichijo chuckled. "You'll get used to it after awhile." He said as the two of you walked into the Moon Dorms.**

**No one was in the front room, so you were guessing that everyone went back to there rooms for the night. Ichijo walks you up to your room, quietly taking to you about the book you read. Once you were at your room Ichijo kissed your cheek good night, something he did often , so it didn't surprise you much but it did make you blush a little. Ichijo then left for his room. You watched him as he went, thinking how he, and ,hopefully, no one else, knew about your crush on him, just like no one knew you knew about them being vampires. **


	5. The Other Side of Ichijo

**The Other Side of Ichijo**

**

* * *

**

This one shot is different then the others. It's in the 2nd peron with _____'s instead of names.

* * *

"Good evening, _____." Ichijo greeted you as he sat down beside you in the library. You look up from your book and look at him, smiling. "Hello Ichijo. It nice to see you again." Ichijo would normally say, 'It's good to see you too.' but the blond was staring at your face, well, the red mark on your face anyways. "_____, where did you get that red mark?" He asked, with worry now in his green eyes. You looked down at the table and were no longer smiling. "It's nothing to worry about." You say, not wanting to tell him that your father beats you. You didn't want Ichijo to get involved, since things could get uglier then they already were. Ichijo gave you a understanding smile, knowing that you didn't want to talk about it.

**It soon got late and you had to go home, since you didn't live in the school dorms. Ichijo offered to walk you back and you accepted his offer. You didn't live far from school, in fact You lived about a block away. As you and Ichijo walk back, you take about the kinds of things you always take about. How school is going and also about mangas. When you get to your house, you give Ichijo a small kiss on his cheek as a thanks for walking you home.**

**You then open the door to your house, but as soon as it's open a hand smacks you in the face and you end upon the ground in the front door walkway."Do you have any idea what time it is!? How dare you come home late." You father yells at you and you hold your face as it starts to sting. "_____, are you OK?" You here Ichijo's voice ask right beside you. You look to your side and see him kneeling there. He hadn't started off for the school yet. "Who the hell are you!?" You father then yells at Ichijo. "I'm Takuma Ichijo. I'm sorry that your daughter came home late. She was with me." He said then started to help you up, but your father stopped him. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Let the little bit** get up on her own." Your father then pushes Ichijo away from you and he pushes him hard. Ichijo stumbles back and ends up falling on his back. "Stay away from my daughter, pretty boy, or I'll call the cops." You father then closes the door in Ichijo's face.**

**Although, before the door closes all the way, Ichijo pushes it open with a great strength and marches towards your father, looking really mad. He then pushes your father into the nearest wall and brought his face close to him. You had never seen this side of Ichijo before, so you are just a little bit scared. "How dare you treat people like that, Sir. Even your own daughter. If I ever hear that you do something like this to anyone else, I promise I'll do something that I'll regret for the rest of my life." You shudder at the anger in Ichijo's voice. You never thought he had this kind of side to him. He then let go of your father, who looks scared to death, and turns to you with his normal sweet and kind smile on his face."Come on,_____, let go back to the school. I'll make arrangements with the headmaster so that you can live in the dorms." As you walk back with him, you look at Ichijo and think what he could really be like when his, "other side" came out**


	6. X No title X

**Here's another Ichijo one shot. It's a little different then any of my others.**

* * *

You wondered around the library as you heard the Day Glass fan girls scream over their Night Class crush. Even though you hated the screaming, you understood why the girls went all crazy. All Night Class members were all extremely hot, cute and beautiful. Even you had a fav. Takuma Ichijo. You knew you should be on your way to your dorm right now, so said school rules, but you wanted to do some reading. Beside you didn't understand to rules. Also, you though if you were in the school, then why would it mater, right? As the screams got louder from the gates finally opening, you find the books you want and go sit at a table to read them.

Soon you could hear the Night Class kids talking to one another as the headed for the classroom they would be using. You just listened to them until the sounds were gone and went back to your book, listening to the clicking of the clock and the beating of your own heart. You aren't paying attention to the time, so you don't realize how late it was getting. You are so caught up in your book you didn't hear the library doors open, a voice being whispered, then someone walking over to you. You didn't realize any of this until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You then turned around and your blue eyes met Takuma Ichijo's green ones.

"You know that you're not so post to be in here at this time of night, right?" He asked with a smile and you freeze up with a huge blush on your face. You were very shy. The only person that you weren't shy with was Yuki, who was a friend of yours. All that you could do was blush and stare at him, with a small, Eep the escaped your mouth. 'Damn me and this shyness. Although, of all people why did it have to be HIM.' You thought as you continue to just stare at the blond haired boy, who looked a little confused since you weren't answering, so he tried again. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile and your heart skipped a beat because of it. "T..Tsu..bas..a Fu..ji..o..ka." You stuttered, still blushing.

Ichijo then sat down beside you, smiling. "Well, good evening, Tsubasa Fujioka. I am Takuma Ichijo, the Night Class Vis president." He greeted and held out a hand which you hesitated before shaking. "Hi." You whispered lowly because of your shyness. Ichijo then turned to look at all the books you had read. "My, I guess this is why you are in here. I never knew that there was someone liked to read as much as I do." He said then picked up one of the books to read the title.

You suddenly stood up, brushing your shoudler long, black hair behind your ears as you did. "I'm going back to my dorm now." You said softly and started to leave, but Ichijo stopped you by grabing one of your arms. "Woah, first of all you should put all these books away, which I will help you with. Second of all, let me walk you back to your dorm. It's not safe to be walking outside alone after dark. There are all sorts of dangerous creatures that are also out at this time of night." He said and let go of your arm while you blushed madly.

The two of you put the book back where they belonged then you lead the way to the Sun Dorms, since Ichijo wasn't really aloud mush farther then that. The whole time you walk, you keep quite because of your shyness, but softy answered any questions Ichijo had for you. You got lucky and got back to the Sun Dorms without ether Yuki or Zero catching you. "Um, thank-you for walking me back, Ichijo-San." You said softly with your head slightly down. 'Damn this shyness.' you though once again. Ichijo smiled and took one of your hands. "It was my pleasure, Miss. Tsubasa. I hope you have a good night." He said then kissed the back of your hand before leaving.

As he is leaving, you are blushing even more then before, but this time for embarrassment instead of shyness. You never thought that ichijo would even around you, never the less kiss your hand. After a few more seconds (Ichijo's kiss froze you) you walked inside the Sun Dorm then walked down the hall and into your own room, where, thank god, your roommate was fast asleep. She knew that you were shy so she left you alone, but if she saw you walking in this late, you knew she would have questions. Taking off your shoes, you climbed into bed, not bothering to change into you PJs, and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Sorry about the ending. Stupid writers block.)**


	7. X No title X2

**Another one shot**

* * *

You lied bored on your bed in the room you shared with Ruka. You were bored since there was nothing to do and everyone else in the Night Class was away doing things so there was no one to talk to or even bug. Even Yuki and Zero were busy doing other things. You had thoughts to go visit the house in wood where you lived before Rido Kuran killed your family, but you mostly only did that when you were sad and you were just a little to bored and lazy even to do that. You sighed again and got caught in the memories of your family. Both of your parents had been Purblood, although you didn't know this so you thought that you were a noble. To protect you from Rido, your mom had put a cruse on Rido that, when whenever he touched you, he would burn. Although ten years later, the curse wore off. You then get bored of this and decide take a walk, thinking that you might bump into someone and be free of your boredom.

You brush your long (waist long) brown hair since it got messy from lying on the bed. Once you make sure that the red streaks stood out, you put on a coat then walked out of your dorm room. Once you are out of the Moon Dorms you take a small walk to see if any girls had snuck out. Yuki and Zero weren't patrolling tonight so this would be the perfect time for the girls to be sneaking out without being caught. Although when you came across no one you guessed that the Day Class girl had heard that the Night Class was away tonight. You sighed in a kind of annoyance, really, really bored. You then decide to go into the school and take a look in there.

When you are walking through the school you see that the library was still opened. You remembered that the Headmaster had it that way in case ether Day Class or Night Class wanted to take out a book or do research for homework. Although the Day Class needed to ask the Headmaster first, incase someone, untrustable, from the Night Class was in there. You decided to go in since you thought that at least it would get rid of your boredom. Once you get inside you are very surprised to see the blond head of Takuma Ichijo at one of the tables, reading mangas. You had thought that Ichijo had gone off into town, like the others did. Apparently Ichijo finished what he needed to do and got back before the others. For all you know the others could be back at the Moon Dorms by now.

You quietly step up behind your best friend and so called crush. You were now right behind him but he still didn't notice you. So you leaned in, looking over his should, your face right by his ear. This was something Aido had done to you once so you wanted to try it out on Ichijo. "I thought you were so post to be somewhere in town." You said and Ichijo jump, making the book fly from his hand. You caught the book before it hit the ground, laughing and Ichijo turned to look into your shy blue, yet also kind of purplish, eyes with his green eyes. "Oh, Harada-Sama, it's just you." He said and smiled while you frown. "Why do you keep calling me that? Just call me Esme, Ichijo." You said and smiled again when he said OK. You then sit beside him and hand back his back, which he started re-reading the minute he got it back.

"So what _are_ you doing back? I thought you were in town with the others." You said watching Ichijo read his read his book. He glanced up from his book and gave you a smile, his smile bringing a blush to your face and your heart melt. "I finished up with what I needed to do and got back early. Although the other should be back by now." He said then went back to his book. You smiled and talked to Ichijo for a little bit, forgetting your boredom. You then want to go back to the Moon Dorms to see if the other were back, so you say a good bye to Ichijo and head back.

Ichijo was right, the others were in fact back. You greeted everyone back and even asked Kaname how everything went. You talked to a few more of your friends and Aido greeted you back in a hug. You were so happy that everyone was back that you laughed a bit, making your power act up and making the others feel really happy as well. Soon you become so happy that it drains a lot of your energy and you decide to go to bed, it was close to morning anyways so everyone was going to bed anyways. You went back to your room with Ruka thinking how fortunate you were, even if your family was gone, to have such good friends and a good life at Cross Academy.


	8. X No title X3

**This is my shortest, and worst one shot I made. I had writers block when I made it. I won't blame you if you hate it. **

* * *

You are at the moon drorms with the other Day Class girls. You where there to talk to Shiki and Rima before they went to class. They were your best friends and, since you weren't like the other Day Class girls, they liked you. The others knew that you were friendly with some of the Night Class and they were jealous of you. Although you just ignored them, knowing that they wouldn't really try anything since you suggested to the headmaster that the Day Class couldn't go see the Night Class if they misbehaved. Yuki and Zero were glade with that since at times there would be only a few girls there because of the things they did to Yuki.

The gates finally opened and the girls stared screaming even more wild as the Night Class finally came out. Aido came out in front and started to flirt with all of the girls that were there. You just rolled you eyes at this, thinking that he was nothing more then a player. "Good evening, Kayley-Chan." Rima and Shiki said as they stopped in front of you. Shiki's fan club shot glares at you but couldn'y do a thing. "Good evening Shiki-Kun, Rima-San." I greeted up with a smile. They didn't smile back, you thought that they never smiled. "So, how are you feeling today?" You asked and their bored looks didn't change. "Same as always." They both answered at the same time.

"Shiki, Rima, come on we have to get to class." Ichijo said, coming but to get the other two vampires. "Have a good night, Kayley-Chan." Ichijo said, giving you a friendly smile as he walked away with your two best. When his back was turned to you, you let out a blush. You had a crush on Ichijo and he was also one of your friends. You watched the three vampires, along with the others, until they disappeared into the school.

"Come on, Kayley, we need to get back to our dorm now." You twin sister said, lightly pulling on your arm. The only difference better her and you, in looks, was that her brown hair was longer then your own. Other then the two of you had the same brown eyes, same height and tan skin color. Although unlike you, she didn't know about the Night Class being vampires. You just sigh and let your sister pull you to the dorm that you shared with her.


End file.
